Hidden Talents
by Lily Bob
Summary: School was never Seto's favourite thing. At least he has something to look forward to at the end of a stressful day. Shounen ai (SxJ)


**YAY!** My first proper fic! I'm so excited. I hope everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Do you own YGO coz I certainly don't!

Warning: Well, let's see...we have shounen ai and some fluff so not much to worry about. Enjoy!

**Hidden Talents**

Friday.

The one day that meant no more school for most students. Unfortunately, Seto Kaiba wasn't included in the 'most students' category. He may not have to endure more hours of tedious school work, but he did have a company to run. Not that he really minded that much; he did fight his step dad with all he had to take over the company after all.

Noisy teenagers filed out of the room around him, leaving him alone with the teacher and his laptop.

"Mr Kaiba? Why are you still here?" the teacher asked as she looked up from her pile of unmarked test papers. "The bell rang five minutes ago."

Seto nodded and closed his laptop's lid before he got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!"

He stopped at the teacher's cry and turned to face her, his icy blue eyes flashing with impatience.

"If you're having problems with the project then please remember I'm here if you need any help."

Trying to stop his lips twitching into a bemused smirk, Seto looked at the older woman emotionlessly.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, and then he disappeared down the corridor in a whirl of his deep indigo trench coat with his laptop under one arm and his silver briefcase swinging from his other hand.

If only she knew why he had wanted to stay slightly later than usual. It wasn't exactly his fault that he was supposed to meet someone who had to think up of a plausible excuse before he was able to slip away from his ever annoying friends.

A glance at his watch made him grimace and speed up when he saw that he was actually late for once.

The day really had stretched on leaving the CEO of Kaiba Corp tired and frustrated. School seemed pointless to a man with this power. Well, maybe not completely pointless. Lunch had been fun after all. Flirting across a crowded cafeteria without being noticed had its charm and had become more of a challenge than Seto first realised.

He walked around the last corner and pushed open the door to the library. Almost as soon as he'd entered, a couple rushed out wearing matching scowls. When Seto gave them a questioning look, they simply pointed him in the direction of the CD and tapes section.

Seto headed towards the far corner and even from a distance he could hear someone singing his heart out with head phones clamped over his ears. He didn't seem to notice that he was greatly violating the no noise rule in the library and consequently, the whole room was void of any people except for Seto and a rather disgruntled librarian.

As Seto got closer, he smiled when he recognised a familiar mop of blond hair bobbing about. No matter how many times he saw the blond, Seto never ceased to be amazed.

He reached over the side of the couch that the young singer was lying on and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

The blond jumped and pulled the head phones off allowing a jazzy beat to flow into the room.

"Kaiba! You're late!"

"And you can sing," Seto retorted with a grin. "Why did you never tell me, Joey?"

"I didn't think it was important. So, care to explain why you're so late?"

"Why? Did you miss me?"

"Nah, why would I do a thing like that?"

"I don't know. You were the one who seemed so upset…"

Before Seto could even finish his sentence, Joey had crushed his lips against the brunette's and was currently running his hands through Seto's light brown hair.

Joey was the first to pull away quite breathlessly.

"Sometimes, you talk way too much."

"You're one to talk, mutt."

Growling at Seto's favourite pet name for him, Joey slid across the couch to let Seto sit down too before he leant against the CEO's chest and let his eyes wander across the white ceiling.

"Since you have such a wonderful voice, does this mean I'll get a private concert?"

"In your dreams, Kaiba."

"Ahh, you're breaking my heart, mutt!"

He grunted as a fist connected lightly with his arm.

For the next ten minutes, they remained in that position, silent yet enjoying each other's company. Finally, Seto ran a finger along Joey's cheek making the blond shiver, then look at his partner.

"What were you trying to do during lunch?" Seto asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after you winked at me as you passed and I gave you that note, you sat down and kept glancing at me. Then you suddenly jumped up and practically glared at me. I'm not sure, but I think your friends may have noticed that. What was that about?"

Joey blushed furiously and his gaze dropped to the floor.

"I read that note you gave me and was a bit shocked. You're awfully specific, aren't ya?"

It was Kaiba's turn to blush, but he continued to grin at Joey with a hint of lust shinning in his eyes.

"So, you want to do what the note said now?"

"Now!" Joey squeaked, glancing at the librarian who'd long since given up tell him to keep the noise down, but she kept glaring at them every so often. "As in right now!"

"Why not?"

"Well…I…"

This time it was Seto was rushed forward to kiss Joey who froze, then relaxed again.

With the brunette running his hands up and down his back, Joey suddenly didn't seem to mind that they were in a library as he wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and pushed him back against the couch.

It was when they started to fling clothes on the floor that the librarian finally left after shouting at them that if they were going to stay late, they could lock up themselves. Trying to avert her eyes, she put a set of keys on the small magazine covered table next to the couchand thenvery nearly ran for the exit. The keys went unnoticed by the love struck teens.

Maybe school wasn't as bad as Seto first thought if he had this to look forward to.

* * *

Hehe. So, whatcha think? Good? Bad? R&R!


End file.
